<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower, you make my soul smile by dreamland_denials</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194921">Sunflower, you make my soul smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland_denials/pseuds/dreamland_denials'>dreamland_denials</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed Prince AU, Fluff and Angst, Iggy needs a day off, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Noct gets a hug, Prince! Prompto AU, Prom needs a hug, gladio gives great hugs, the gaze but also the gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland_denials/pseuds/dreamland_denials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ignis Scientia first locks eyes with the Imperial Prince of Niflheim it feels like the entire world halts for the briefest of moments. Prompto Aldercapt brings up his camera in the advisor’s direction and snaps a photo. Ignis Scientia feels frozen in place as the camera lowers. Those cornflower blue eyes are beautiful against his white and red royal raiment, but Ignis can not look anywhere else except for the prince’s eyes. </p><p>Amidst the foliage and flowers, the prince is bathed in the early morning rays, blond hair glowing with a halo of light and eyes shining like crystals. It’s as though Ignis were standing at the edge of a painting. Bold brushstrokes and vibrant colors, all ethereal in style and breathtaking detail. Yet when the prince looks back, it feels as though Ignis’ very soul were on display, framed and observed. </p><p> </p><p>In which Ignis plans a royal wedding, absolutely does not fall in love with the prince from Niflheim and almost breaks a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflower, you make my soul smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ignis Scientia first locks eyes with the Imperial Prince of Niflheim it feels like the entire world halts for the briefest of moments. Prompto Aldercapt brings up his camera in the advisor’s direction and snaps a photo. Ignis Scientia feels frozen in place as the camera lowers. Those cornflower blue eyes are beautiful against his white and red royal raiment, but Ignis can not look anywhere else except for the prince’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst the foliage and flowers, the prince is bathed in the early morning rays, blond hair glowing with a halo of light and eyes shining like crystals. It’s as though Ignis were standing at the edge of a painting. Bold brushstrokes and vibrant colors, all ethereal in style and breathtaking detail. Yet when the prince looks back, it feels as though Ignis’ very soul were on display, framed and observed. </p><p> </p><p>He has no idea how the prince sees him through the lens of his camera, how he could possibly capture a more beautiful picture outside of the one Prompto was already a part of. It would surely not be as exquisite as the one Ignis is seeing. But he can’t stand there all day gawking. He knows he should look away. Ignis is in no position to hold those eyes, nor should he be held in return.</p><p> </p><p>But Prompto gazes at him, a smoldering fire in those blue eyes, and Ignis feels as though his body is burning. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Iggy, is that the prince?” Noctis, prince of Lucis, elbows his advisor, yawning loudly as he rubs his eyes. “How come he’s in the gardens this early? We don’t have breakfast together with Luna for another two hours.” </p><p> </p><p>Prompto suddenly turns his eyes away, and looks down at his camera. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps he is an early riser,” Ignis replies, facing his prince, “speaking of which, you have woken up quite earlier than usual. Are you starting to build up a habit of waking up before noon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, no thanks,” Noctis scowls, “I just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep since they’ve arrived.” </p><p> </p><p>“The Oracle and the prince, your highness?” Ignis asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had a chance to talk to Luna alone yet. I just-” Noctis wistfully looks out into the garden, watching the prince take pictures of the flowers. “I just miss her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has only just arrived a week ago, give it time. I am sure she is just as eager to be with you.” Ignis gently smiles. “Have you spoken with our other guest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Noctis shrugs. “It’s only been the polite conversations over dinner. I found out last night that he’s staying here permanently, though. Chancellor Arydn said it was a last-minute touch to the treaty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Ignis raises his eyebrow. Although he knew the details of the treaty, he hadn’t been notified of any new developments concerning another prince to live here. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Prompto was seventh in line, so there wasn’t any chance of him taking the throne. And since Luna and I are getting married for the peace treaty, I guess they figured they’d send him along as a bonus.” </p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t an <em> object </em>, Noctis,” Ignis frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry, but that’s the way it seems like they’re treating him.” Noctis sighs, looking up at his advisor. “Luna actually said she asked for him to come, but I think they saw him as an extra means to tie Lucis and Niflheim closer together. Or whatever reason they had, they didn’t argue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he especially close with Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis glances to the garden, and the prince walks further away, a blot of white, red, and gold within the greens. </p><p> </p><p>“They’d have to be close for her to get him to live here with her,” Noctis shrugs again, “I’m going to say hi to him now, maybe try and have an actual conversation with the guy.” </p><p> </p><p>Ignis stays at the edge of the gardens, watching as Noctis catches up to the other prince. Prompto is startled and stiffens as Noctis pats his shoulder. But before Prompto can do anything, a man with red hair and a black trenchcoat suddenly rushes up. The man bows before Noctis, waving off his hat with a flourish. He grabs Prompto’s shoulders, steering him toward one of the exits of the garden. As he’s led away, Noctis rubs his neck, hanging his head dejectedly. The advisor walks to his prince’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that chancellor Ardyn Izunia?” Ignis asks, catching the fleeting sight of blond hair before it disappears around a lattice wall of lavender trumpet vines. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess they needed to be somewhere,” Noctis sighs, “I’ll just have to catch him another time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis hums in agreement. “If I have a chance with him, I will be sure to ask if there is anything we can do to make his stay more comfortable.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Iggy,” Noctis gives him a small, tired smile. “Will you be joining us for breakfast this morning?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not. I must continue preparing for your wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for another two months,” Noctis crosses his arms, looking up at him with big, expectant eyes, “you can’t spare one morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a meeting soon.” Ignis smiles apologetically as he checks his phone, looking away from the prince’s puppy eyes. He’s ashamed to note that it’s worked on more than one occasion. “Your wedding will be here in a blink of an eye, your highness, and I mustn’t waste any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis tilts his head back and groans. “Fine. But the next morning you’re available I want an omelet. You haven’t cooked me one in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, your highness,” Ignis says, “I will make sure they’re<em> eggcellent </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Noctis runs a hand over his face. “It’s too early for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Early bird gets the worm,” Ignis grins. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, this bird is going back to bed,” Noctis sighs dramatically, spins on his heel, and starts walking back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis chuckles, and heads in the opposite direction for his meeting.</p><p>---</p><p>When Ignis Scientia locks eyes with Prince Prompto Argentum for the second time, it’s several days later in the dim lightening of the kitchens at nearly midnight. His highness is holding a slice of bread with cheese itches away from his face, mouth gaping open as the advisor’s hand hovers over the light switches. Ignis feels his chest tighten, but the prince quickly averts his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Your highness,” Ignis flips on all the lights, “did you not have dinner tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Prompto shifts on his feet, dropping the food down to his plate, “I was invited to dine with Luna and Prince Noctis, but I figured they’d want some alone time.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Ignis says, walking up to the counter, “how considerate of you. His highness was wanting some private time together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto nods rigidly, staring down at his plate. “I’m-I’m sorry I should leave.” The prince grabs the coat of his raiment that was discarded on the counter and hurriedly makes his way to the other door, but Ignis manages to catch his forearm. Prompto flinches at the contact, but he spins around to look up at the advisor. </p><p> </p><p>“If-” Ignis starts, but his breath catches as he sees the hints of violet in his eyes that sparkle in the light, and all the little freckles dotted around them. “If you have nowhere to be, I would gladly make you dinner. I was going to make myself a little something as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Prompto tilts his head slightly and fixes him with a look Ignis can’t describe. It’s equal parts confusion and curiosity, but that slow-burning flame is still there within those bright blue eyes. There’s apprehension, Ignis thinks, but for what he can’t say. He has never met royalty or nobility so timid yet so alluring. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Ignis Scientia, Prince Noctis’ advisor, right?” the prince asks. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis realizes he’s still holding the prince’s forearm and suddenly releases it, as though burned by the touch. Prompto’s eyes flicker back and forth at his arm and Ignis’ hand, brows furrowed with a deep frown as he holds the place where the advisor held him. Ignis flexes his gloved hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. I apologize for not giving you a proper welcome, or giving myself a proper introduction, I was busy with preparations for the wedding.” Ignis clears his throat. “What were you in the mood to eat, your highness?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can eat anything.” the prince sighs, and Ignis wonders if he ate dinner at all. “What were you going to make?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of a salad, but if you have any preferences I can make something else.” Ignis pushes his glasses up. “If there is anything I can do to make your stay here more comfortable, then please, do not hesitate to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, I like salads,” Prompto says, balling up his coat to hold close to his chest, fiddling with his sleeves and gloves. He tugs them down and readjusts every finger to fit as snuggly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis wants to push, wants to ask if there was anything making him uncomfortable or what he could do to make him feel more at home. Was it that he was homesick? Perhaps there were some Niflheim dishes he could make. Was his room unsatisfactory? They’d surely give him a proper suite. If not, Ignis would look into changing that immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I will send someone to take you the salad once it’s done, it will not take long.” Ignis moves to the fridge to gather the ingredients, but Prompto is still lingering by the door. All the suites have their own kitchens, but it would be improper of Ignis to be alone with him there this late at night. “Unless you felt more comfortable eating here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is-is that alright? Can I eat with you?” Prompto asks, eyes wide and head perked up. </p><p> </p><p>“I certainly wouldn’t oppose the company.” Ignis smiles as the prince takes a seat at the counter. “Is there something wrong with your suite? It would be no trouble to move you into another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, no, nothing’s wrong with it.” Prompto squirms in his seat, watching as Ignis starts preparing the salads. “It’s the biggest room I’ve ever had. Even the bathroom is bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Ignis’ hands stop moving. His room back home was smaller? He may have been the seventh in line, but surely they wouldn’t have stuck him in a broom closet. Ignis feels his blood rush and continues chopping the vegetables with perhaps more force than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you-” Prompto starts, and Ignis snaps his head up to meet his eyes, “do you need any help?” </p><p> </p><p>“No need, your highness,” the advisor shakes his head, but he stops again when he sees the prince’s shoulders slump, eyes falling to his lap. Ignis feels like he just kicked a puppy. “But, if you’d like, could you get some fruits from the fridge?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto immediately perks up again, like a flower back in the sunlight. “What kind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any kind you’d like,” Ignis breaths, and watches as the prince hops off his chair, tossing his coat over the back of his chair, practically skipping to retrieve the fruits.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like strawberries,” Prompto’s eyes shine, the tiniest upturn at the corners of his lips giving way to a bright smile as he continues. “They’re kind of a delicacy back home, but when the kitchens had some stock of them, they’d make these amazing strawberry tarts. They always looked so pretty, I’d take pictures of them. I developed and hung them above my desk but they always made me so hungry I had to take them down.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis tries to bit his lip to force down a smile, but it’s a losing battle. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like strawberries?” Prompto cocks his head to the side slightly, and it reminds Ignis of a baby chocobo. Bloody hell, it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Ignis chuckles, and there’s a light dusting of pink across the prince’s cheeks. “I’d love to see your photos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Prompto’s smile grows bigger, and his back straightens, more confident. “When do you want to see them? Oh, wait, how about you meet me in the gardens tomorrow morning? Or later this morning, I guess? Unless you’re busy, with the wedding coming up and all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately I have a meeting this morning, but I have some free time before dinner.” Ignis smiles at the small pout Prompto gives, but it dissolves into a grin when an idea strikes him.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you cook me dinner like this again?” Prompto leans into Ignis’ space, his hands waving around excitedly. “It would give Luna and Noctis more alone time together, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a splendid idea, your highness,” Ignis agrees all too quickly. He can deal with moving around a few items on his calendar later. “Does 8:30 sound agreeable?” </p><p> </p><p>“It sounds perfect! And I, um,” Prompto’s expression reddens, ”I also really like green curry soup. I used to make it for myself all the time. Oh, and I like really spicy foods! Daggerquil rice is a big fav of mine too. Oh em gee, yesterday when I was watching some Crownsguard training I saw Gladio eating cup noodles and he let me try them!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never had cup noodles before?” Ignis had the displeasure of trying one of each flavor, including ones that weren’t even sold in Insomnia, at Gladio and Noct’s insistence. It had been a long night of alcohol, video games, and noodles. </p><p> </p><p>(There was nothing to celebrate, it was simply just a very long overdue night to hang out together. It had also been one of the best nights of his life, but he refuses to let either of them know that. There were enough cup noodles in the prince’s cupboards as it were.)</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Prompto chirped. “It was pretty good, but all that sodium definitely isn’t good for me. I like making my own food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis says, both slightly relieved that this prince at least eats his veggies and slightly perturbed by the idea that he had to make his own food. Was no one appointed to take care of him?</p><p> </p><p>Ignis makes a mental note to cook something spicy for dinner. He’ll need to find a recipe for strawberry tarts, as well. Would making tarts be too much? But if it makes the prince smile, then it’d surely be worth it. </p><p> </p><p>“Gladio told me that there’s a ranch that lets you rent chocobos,” Prompto has stars in his eyes as he thinks of the birds, “would-would it be possible for me to travel outside? Or, uhh, was I ordered to stay within the citadel? I’m not really sure of the details of me being here.” </p><p> </p><p>Was the prince allotted no freedom in Niflheim? Was he to cook and fend for himself? Did they not even tell him the outlines of the peace treaty and his role in it, if any? The advisor would have to look into this later. Was there an ulterior motive to sending him here, or did they simply let him go because of Lady Lunafreya's request? Ignis has so many questions about the condition of the prince’s life, but he can’t bring himself to risk taking away Prompto’s smile at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis knows the freedoms and burdens Noctis has but never once did he let the prince go hungry or struggle in academia. Nor was there a moment that he let Noctis feel alone in bearing those burdens. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers Noctis’ words, how the blond was nothing but a<em> bonus </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can arrange something in the future. Noctis is fond of chocobos as well, so I expect once he finds out your affinity for them he’ll be quite insistent on a trip to Wiz’s Chocobo Post.” Ignis feels himself smiling despite the blood boiling under his skin, “I believe originally we were to go on a road trip to Altissia for the wedding, but that changed once the Emperor allowed lady Lunefreya to come here with you and have the wedding here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Prompto says with an awkward laugh, “I guess that’s my fault. Luna told me about that on our way here. I actually suggested I go to Altissia with her, but for some reason, she was dead set on coming straight here. She said something about not wasting time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis hums in thought. “There is no fault to be had, your highness. While it is a shame the wedding couldn’t be in such a romantic city as Altissia, Noctis has brought up the idea of traveling there for the honeymoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto gasps. “It could be a road trip! We would need to come along, wouldn’t we? You and Gladio are his retinue, and I could be like, the official photographer! Someone needs to capture all of the newlywed’s happy memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladio is an expert at camping, and I can prepare a meal anywhere, even at a small stove at a campsite,” Ignis smiles, “I also imagine you could take many great pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure can!” Prompto preens, leaning against the counter with a grin. “But I also know my way around the kitchen, if I do say so myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Ignis raises an eyebrow as he moves to cut the strawberries, but Prompto stands in his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh, mister, I can handle the rest,” Prompto picks up the knife and points it at the chair at the counter, “sit down and relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would be unwise of me to argue with that,” Ignis laughs, holding up his hands in surrender and takes his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto beams as he peels off his gloves and shoves them into his pocket. He washes off the knife and finishes preparing everything. The prince moves around the kitchen with ease, humming softly as he goes, and even takes out some chicken from the fridge. Ignis tries to get up to help cook it, but Prompto waves the knife at him again, and he falls back into his chair with a small smile. Has he snuck into the kitchens to cook before? He ought to make sure this prince gets proper meals from now on, too. </p><p> </p><p>As Ignis takes his plate of strawberry chicken salad, he can’t help but be slightly perturbed. Noctis has attempted to cook for him in the past, and of course, he ate it (a great sacrifice he has thankfully never had to make again), but he never expected it from another prince. Much less one he barely knows. Or anyone at all, really. Prompto sits down next to him, and they eat in comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>The salad is delicious. The chicken is perfectly cooked, there is just the right amount of balsamic vinaigrette, and sprinkled with chopped pecans. Ignis marvels at it for a moment, at how a skittish prince treated as a pawn for his homeland, could insist on making dinner for the future king’s advisor.</p><p> </p><p>When they finish, Ignis stands to gather their dishes but is once again stopped. The prince puffs his cheeks in mild annoyance, and the advisor raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a correct assumption that you will also insist on doing the dishes together?” the advisor asks, although at the strange behest of the prince he barely helped with dinner. The smile he receivers is cheeky and full of teeth and radiant. Ignis can’t help but smile back. </p><p> </p><p>Which is how Ignis finds his shirt wet, soap bubbles on his cheeks as he flicks water onto Prompto’s face. The prince pulls up the long rubber cleaning gloves higher and grins. It’s a declaration of war, and the dishes take far longer than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait!” Prompto squeals, clutching his stomach as he swats away at Ignis’ hands, “I surrender! I surrender!” </p><p> </p><p>Ignis is delighted to no end that the prince of Niflheim is <em> ticklish </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“To lose a war you instigated,” Ignis tsks playfully, “how will you ever recover from such a loss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mayhaps a peace treaty, my good sir?” Prompto giggles, wet locks framing his blushing face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Ignis squints his eyes, biting back his own laughter, “and what are the terms of this treaty?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto fights through another fit of giggles. It’s so bloody precious Ignis feels his heart swell at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Prompto squints his eyes back, rubbing his chin in deep thought, “from now on I’ll dry the dishes after you wash them. Not that you’d win again or anything. I would, of course, totally win next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but <em> of course </em>, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“And any meal we make together we eat together. No sending it up to my room!” </p><p> </p><p>“I will gladly accept those terms,” Ignis says, smile never leaving his face. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto opens his mouth to reply but a yawn escapes instead. It’s so painfully adorable. Ignis should really get a grip on himself. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting quite late now,” Ignis chuckles, “it’d be best if we finish up so I can escort you back to your suite.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” the blond nods, yawning again. </p><p> </p><p>Once they finish, they make their way back to the prince’s suite. They walk side to side through winding corridors. Their footsteps echo through the walls, and the cool air dries their wet clothes. Ignis sneaks a glance at the prince to see him slightly shivering and immediately takes off his suit jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“I will go back to retrieve your coat after I see you safely back,” Ignis says as he wraps his jacket around him, hands running over his shoulders to smooth out the wrinkles. His fingers almost touch the hair at the nape of his neck. “Since our peace treaty never restricted anything other than food, I’m afraid I must insist on sending your coat to your suite tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Th-thanks, haha, I guess you got me there,” Prompto stutters, bringing his hands to pull the jacket closer around his shoulders. “Oh! Wait, let’s go this way!”</p><p> </p><p>Before the advisor can say a word he’s suddenly tugged into another direction. His wrist feels warm with Prompto’s hands wrapped around it, and he lets himself be swept away to wherever the blond wants. He almost wishes the prince wasn’t wearing gloves, almost wonders at how his skin feels. His heart is beating so loud he’s almost certain that the prince can hear it. Surely he must hear it, or else he wouldn’t still be holding onto Ignis. </p><p> </p><p>But Prompto throws his a grin over his shoulder as they take another turn, and Ignis is convinced the gods are mocking him. He isn’t allowed this. He can’t have this-whatever this is, or may become-he’s sworn an oath. He can’t entertain such frivolous thoughts. His top priority is Noctis. There’s a wedding he needs to continue to prepare for, he needs to wake up early for more meetings to coordinate security details and oversee how the plans for both the public festivities and private banquets are progressing. And there was that council meeting Noct missed the other day for some reason. He needs to- </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to stop here real quick before going to bed,” Prompto whispers, coming to a stop, “Back home, there wasn’t anything like this. There were greenhouses, yeah, but they didn’t have flowers or ponds or fountains. The gardens here look amazing in the daytime, but at night it’s even more beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis makes the mistake of looking down into those bright blue eyes, and he thinks he may never want to look away. He needs to stop- “Was there something special that happened at night?” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll show ya,” Prompto softly tugs on his wrist, and Ignis follows. </p><p> </p><p>They enter the garden, walking under the arbours harboring honeysuckle on its sides and along the stone path illuminated by small lights. Past the bench sitting under the pergola with climbing clematis and the ponds with waterlilies, until they reach the fountain that sits in the middle of the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis never truly had time to sit around to admire this particular place of the citadel. His time was always monopolized by private lessons or study sessions in the library, or even learning how to cook in the kitchens. It was all to better serve Noctis, and he never regretted a single moment. They were childhood friends connected by an oath, and the deep loyalty Ignis held was increased tenfold by his love for the prince.</p><p> </p><p>But now, Ignis can only stare dumbfounded at the beauty before him. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto lets go of his wrist and moves to sit on the edge of the fountain. He pats the space next to him, pouting slightly when Ignis doesn’t move immediately to sit. The advisor sits down not too close nor too far from the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hell yeah, they’re here! I love fireflies! I wasn’t allowed out at night so I couldn’t see them, but I have pictures of them. They’re so pretty.” Prompto reaches out his hand for a firefly to land on it, the bug’s light blinking as it crawls around. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis feels his skin tingle from the loss of contact. He stares at Prompto, hair fluffy and his coat slightly too big around his narrow shoulders. Around them are hundreds of little floating lights, glowing softly in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ignis says, eyes completely on Prompto, “they’re very beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’d be so cool to sleep under the night sky, too, ya know?” The firefly flies away, and Prompto rests his hand next to Ignis’ as the other grips the coat closer around him. “I never thought I’d leave home. Luna vouched pretty hard for me to come. I’m-I mean I still can’t believe I can actually stay here. But if they wanted me to go back, I’m not even sure if I’d want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it here?” Ignis asks, glancing down at how close their hands are from touching. If he just moved his pinky just the slightest bit, if-</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Prompto beams. “The other day I got to talk to Noct between his council meetings, and we started talking about video games. Apparently he’s a giant nerd for Assassins Creed. Oh, and since Gladio gave me a phone, we've all added each other on King's Knight!"</p><p> </p><p>"Gladio gave you a phone?" Ignis asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Did you not have a phone before?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh, wasn't allowed one," Prompto laughs nervously, "but the big guy got me one and said it was a "security measure." We've all been just texting in a group chat. Wait, I need your number now!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh-oh, of course," Ignis quickly reaches for his phone, stumbling slightly as he sees Prompto's eager expression. Their hands brush slightly as they exchange deceives. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis can't help but smile again as he sees the prince's wallpaper. It's about a dozen baby chocobos all cuddled up in one big pile. He quickly adds in his number and turns to see Prompto furiously typing. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm in your contacts now!" Prompto beams as they exchange phones back. </p><p> </p><p>"Just message me if you're ever in need of anything," Ignis says, tucking his phone away. </p><p> </p><p>"Will do!" Prompto nods, tapping softly on his dark screen. "But anyway, Noct had some free time and he took me to the arcade since I've never been to one.” </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so that was why he missed his last meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope he at least had the foresight to bring Gladio?” Ignis raises his eyebrow, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>Prompto suddenly stiffens, hands curling into fists. “The big guy drove us there, yeah. I didn’t want Noct to leave without him.” </p><p> </p><p>The advisor should be mad at this. Really, he should be furious. It was reckless of Noctis to not only skip a meeting but then to sneak away to an arcade to play video games. His wedding was fast approaching, as well as the peace treaty signing. It was far too dangerous to go out into public like that.</p><p> </p><p>But Ignis only feels annoyed at the whole ordeal. He can take a guess at why Noctis did it, and perhaps he would do the same, were he in his shoes. But Gladio was there, and it wasn’t as if Noctis was useless in battle. The missed meeting would give him more work to do, but the prince had been doing a good job of staying on top of his duties as of late. </p><p> </p><p>It was just that Noct never had friends to sneak out with before, either. Even though Gladio and Ignis were his friends, Noctis found someone who <em> chooses </em> him. So, the advisor can only feel slightly irritated. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he would still be sure to give the prince a proper lecture later. If his meals had more vegetables than usual, then well, it was only fair.</p><p> </p><p>“His highness hasn’t been to the arcade in some time, I suppose it was time he had a little break,” Ignis says, “did the three of you have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto lets out a long breath and a stilted laugh. “Y-yeah! Man, I was scared for a sec that you’d be totally pissed. I didn’t want to get Noct into any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit exasperated, yes,” Ignis gives him a smile small, “but I understand. Of course, I still plan on talking to Noctis about this. Not only was he putting himself at risk, but he also put you at risk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Put me at risk?” Prompto frowns. “No one would really recognize me. I mean, they would see that I’m from Niflheim, but not that I’m a prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely people would recognize one of the princes from Niflheim,” Ignis says, slightly in disbelief at the very prospect. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Prompto pops the p, “I was never really allowed to go out in public too often. I’ve gone to maybe a few royal functions, but people don’t really care about whoever’s last in line.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet you were not allowed to leave?” Ignis asks, not realizing how close he was leaning in. “Do you have no retinue? Was no one appointed to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“They-they just never wanted me to leave.” Prompto bits his lip, shifting nervously as he looks down. “I had Aranea. She was the captain of the prince’s private guard. Well, of the prince who’s next in line. So I was a lower priority. But she taught me how to fight and handle a gun whenever she came around to check up on me. She was always suspicious of what they’d do with me, because of my-”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto cuts himself off, suddenly fiddling with his gloves again, as though to make sure they were on correctly. </p><p> </p><p>“Because of your what?” Ignis asks, but the look Prompto gives him is full of dread, eyes wide in fear. Almost pleading him not to ask again. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis purses his lips. A heavy silence falls between them. He’s a tactician, an advisor, so why is it he’s suddenly outside of the purview of his job? He should be asking about the source of a high ranking officer’s suspicions, on what base does her skepticism stem from. Asking what it is that leaves Prompto so afraid-so <em> scared </em>. He should be asking what type of things they’d do to him if they haven’t already done something. Niflheim is known for its technology, for its rumors of what happens in their labs. He- </p><p> </p><p>He wants Prompto to smile, to lean into him, and snuggle into his coat more. To cook together and take walks through the gardens. To feel his hand within his, and to keep him far from whatever nefarious plans anyone in Niflheim could possibly have for him. Ignis never knew he could want something so badly. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, um,” Prompto stands up, “you said you have a meeting in the morning. I don’t wanna keep you up. You look like you don’t get enough sleep as it is.” </p><p> </p><p>The advisor quickly stands up and nods, clearing his throat. “Yes, that would be wise.” </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he’s foolish to think he could want something like that. There is still so much work to do and so little time. The circumstances of Prompto’s life and whatever suspicions surround it can be researched in the meanwhile. If it meant he wouldn't be causing the prince distress by what would essentially be an interrogation, then well, that’s certainly a bonus. </p><p> </p><p>For now, he would simply continue to keep him company and ensure he felt at home. It’s imperative that he doesn’t lose himself like this again. It would be unbecoming of him to get so easily distracted. Especially by something he can’t possibly have. </p><p> </p><p>As they walk the rest of the way back, the prince doesn’t reach for the advisor’s wrist again. Ignis ignores the heavy feeling in his chest and ignores how crestfallen Prompto looks. He stretches his hands and clenches them. The advisor doesn’t reach for the prince’s wrist, either. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again for dinner,” Prompto says as they stop in front of his door, “it was fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Ignis whispers, suddenly feeling fatigued, “I do look forward to cooking you dinner tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really excited for that, too,” there’s a faint blush across his cheeks, and it brings out his freckles even more, “I mean-if you can! We can always do a raincheck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured that I will be able to make us dinner tomorrow. I always enjoy cooking for someone.” Ignis smiles. “I may even make dessert.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, now I’m really excited,” Prompto grins and turns to open his door. “Goodnight, Ignis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, your highness.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have returned with a new fic! I just really ... love promnis. The promnis zine this year was actually the first zine I ever bought, so it holds a special place in my heart. I wish I could've gotten a physical copy with the merch but I was short on cash at the time :'( </p><p>"Falling up the Penrose Steps" will update within the next week or two! </p><p>Let me know whatcha think!! If ya wanna say hi I'm @dreamy_crab on twitter!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>